


Ígérő

by nayrria



Category: A Pál utcai fiúk | The Paul Street Boys - Molnár Ferenc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Wordcount: 100
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: "– Gyönyörű a szemed – mondja Boka. – Sötétzöld."





	Ígérő

A gólyabálra Cselénél készülnek. A fürdőszobatükör akkora, mint Nemecsek ágya, Boka, a mézhajú, kedves lány esztétikáról, a szemceruzáját nyújtja.

– Sosem festettem ki magam – szabadkozik. – Béna lennék.

Eszébe jutnak a lányöltözős szégyenek. A vécében öltözés. A szemétbe dobált melltartó. Itt más, Bokával és Cselével.

Szépek, erősek, és…

– Gyönyörű a szemed – mondja Boka. – Sötétzöld.

Nemecsek elpirul. Bokának formás _a bokája._ Egyszer rákérdez. Nem most.

– Kisminkelhetlek, ha szeretnéd.

– Jó.

Fura érzés a púder, az alapozó. Az ecset csiklandozza. Nemecseknek még soha nem volt ennyire melege.

– Majd táncolsz velem?

Boka szeme kitágul, Nemecsek vörösödik. Miért rontja el a jót?

– Örömmel.

A puszi gyengéd. Ígérő.


End file.
